The Crucible: Alternate Ending
by Cornax357
Summary: My alternate ending to "The Crucible," that I wrote for a class project last year. It's in script form because I wanted to have it match up with the script from the play, so as to actually have it interchangeable with the ending. Please RxR.


(The setting takes place after Act IV, in the village square, through the eyes of an unknown bystander as he watches each victim slam down to their doom.)

As three dirt and muck clad figures make an approach, through the villagers, and to the gallows, there is but one man standing at least 3 meters behind the scores of men, women, and children. One who stands as an individual, letting the mist pass behind him, in front of him, and through him, never moving to gain clarification of his view.

He is not enrobed in the dress of that of any normal Puritan man, in fact, just by gazing upon his visage one would see that he was no Christian of any sort, but an enigmatic soul of emptiness and sacrilege. He is clothed in worn and tattered black dress; shirt, pants, and boots. He has wrapped himself in a large onyx coat, and has topped himself with a hat resembling that of an undertaker. This is a man whom has been scarred both physically and mentally, having left his soul and conscious behind long ago with a horrid sin, on that has left a scar to remind him every waking minute of what he has committed. The carving itself is that of the letter "vav", which appears to have been accented in an ink of ebony color, but upon closer inspection is actually blood. This blood is of the darkest scarlet, so shadowy that it is nigh indecipherable from the darkest of ash, and remains cool, liquid, and fresh to the touch, it is permanently dried and can never be removed by any practical, or other, means.

This man is just barely visible, partially seen by one of the executioners, but was so far off and encapsulated in the mist that he was thought of as nothing more than a wandering creature of the forest. Little did said executioner realize that he did, in fact, see a man, a man whose very thoughts would reveal the great error and hypocrisy created by this select village.

Observer: Is this the disgrace that which God's green earth has become? Are they nothing but a pack of murderers, liars, and false accusers? Lo and behold, I have been made an example of for no apparent reason than to act as a bed time story, to sanctimoniously preach to children about the evils of sin, whilst they turn about and make themselves into hypocritical jackasses!

John Proctor, Martha Corey, and Rebecca Nurse:  
Our Father, which art in heaven,  
Hallowed be thy name;  
Thy kingdom come;

Observer: Go forth and continue praying, you righteous fools. Your God may be able to save your souls, but your bodies will merely be kept as trophies to remind those who have taken your lives of their sins, just.... (running his right index and middle finger down the left side of his face, under his eye to stoke his scar)……… as I have mine.

John Proctor, Martha Corey, and Rebecca Nurse:  
Thy will be done,

In earth as it is in heaven.

(Just then, Martha Corey is thrust off of the podium, to her death).

John Proctor and Rebecca Nurse:  
Give us this day our daily bread.

Observer: One murder…………………..

John Proctor and Rebecca Nurse:  
And forgive us our trespasses,

As we forgive them that trespass against us.

(Rebecca Nurse is cast off just as Martha was).

Observer: Two murders…………………..

John Proctor:  
And lead us not into temptation;  
But deliver us fro-

(John Proctor has just delivered his last breath)

Observer:

From evil.

Amen.

…………….……. Three murders, plus the poor man whom was pressed to death makes four. Four murders, four dead bodies, and four poor, innocent souls. Hmph (a smirk on his face), a little hypocritical on my behalf, is it not? I killed in a fit of jealousy, and yet I condemn these souls for an action of pure fear and paranoia, but if there is one thing that they should have been taught by the word of the Lord, it is that no man shall kill another, and that no may disobey the word of God. It is with a heavy heart that can I say that man has yet to learn from the sins of their father's.

The mist begins to close in, separating the unknown man further from the crowd, enveloping so as never to let there be notice to his presence, and yet he still stands at attention facing toward the gallows.

Observer: I am still haunted by sins of my own creation, whether it is because of true guilt or the penance that I have to enact, of this I am not sure. Maybe, one day, man will to stop persecuting each other and committing the same sins they try to punish others for.

The mysterious stranger, at that moment turns about face, and starts walking away from the village of fear and sin.

Observer: Maybe one day they shall blame those responsible for bringing sin into the perfect God-given garden……….Adam…and Eve…………

The mist is ever so slowly encroaching upon mysterious figure's space, attempting to engulf him.

Observer: Perhaps, they will attempt to find and persecute the punished immortal whom brought murder into the world, the afflicted, sinful bastard of Adam………………… Cain…………………

The mist has completely enveloped the enigmatic outlander; he is no longer visible to any creature on earth but himself.

Observer: ………………… Me…………………


End file.
